


Broken Condom | Kai Anderson x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: F/M, Kai X Reader - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus
Summary: written 10/18/18. hi, no spoilers here. just a y/n type of pov drabble feat. the condom breaking! I wrote three of these you can find the other two posted after this one.





	Broken Condom | Kai Anderson x reader

"Kai?" you called from the bedroom. You'd gone for round three and passed out after. He took off, you didn't even know if he went out or not. You took a deep breath and got up, taking the sheets with you as you made the short journey to the bathroom. You went to the bathroom and cleaned up a bit. Once you got back to the bedroom, you put your clothes back on, one by one. That's when Kai returned, his eyes watching you as he set his laptop back in its place. You'd recently met him - not your brightest idea sleeping with a near stranger. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Home," you said. Kai laughed a little and you wondered why that would be funny. You sucked in a deep breath. What a weirdo. "Why do you have that look on your face?" Kai asked. You gave the stranger a look and pointed to the floor. "Fuck," is all you hear him mutter. "That usually works," Kai mumbled. "What works?" you asked. "Reusing it," he answered as if you'd asked a stupid or obvious question. "What?" you asked, feeling your blood begin to boil. "You reused the condom?" you asked, raising your voice. "Yeah? Why would I waste the money when they're reusable?" You took a breath and got up. "You're just going to leave?" Kai demanded. "Yep," you answered, grabbing the last of your things. "And what the fuck are you going to do if you get pregnant?" Kai asked. "You reused the condom again? We talked about this," Winter said with a frustrated sigh. You couldn't leave that house soon enough.


End file.
